The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of peach-almond hybrid [(Prunus dulcis×P. persica)×(P. persica×P. davidiana)] used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Greenpac’. The new variety was discovered in Barcelona, Spain in 1999 as a result of a planned breeding program. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Felinem’ (Prunus dulcis×P. persica) (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Cadaman’ (Prunus persica×P. davidiana)(male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop rootstocks that are adaptive to Mediterranean conditions, with high vigor, low chilling requirements, a tolerance to calcareous soils, and good productivity. The new variety exhibits similar good tolerance to calcareous soils, moderate root-knot nematode resistance, and high vigor to both parents, but differs from both parents in its high productivity with peach and nectarine varieties and its smaller-sized leaves. Further, the new variety has similar peach-like leaves, productivity and root-knot nematode resistance similar to ‘Nemaguard’ (Prunus persica×P. davidiana) (unpatented), but differs from ‘Nemaguard’ in smaller-sized leaves, tolerance to iron chlorosis, and the fact that it does not propagate by seed. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Greenpac’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Small leaves;        2. Peach-like leaves;        3. No suckering;        4. Better tolerance to alkaline soils than most peach rootstocks;        5. Moderate resistance to root-knot nematodes (Meloidogyne spp.);        6. High productivity;        7. High in vitro propagation efficiency;        8. Excellent rate of bud take; and        9. Better drought tolerance than most peach varieties.        
The following Tables provide additional differences between ‘Greenpac’ and its parental varieties:
TABLE 1‘Greenpac’‘Felinem’ (female parent)Green leavesRed leavesSmaller sized leavesBigger sized leavesNo fructificationGenerates fruitModerated resistance to Low resistance to slight susceptibility toroot-knot nematodesroot-knot nematodes
TABLE 2‘Greenpac’‘Cadaman’ (mate parent)Smaller leaves; lanceolatedBigger leaves; lanceolatedelliptic shapeelongated shapeLeaves curve backwardsLeaves straightLeaf border is crenateLeaf border is serrateIn vitro propagation easyIn vitro propagation difficultTolerant to iron chlorosisSensitive to iron chlorosisNo fructificationGenerates fruitEarly blooming habitBlooms 10 to 15 days laterthan ‘Greenpac’